Prechronic Tests of t-Butanol using the inhalation route of exposure on F344 rats and B6C3F1 mice of both sexes will be performed. These tests will characterize the toxicity associated with subchronic exposure to the chemical, including target organs, no-effect level, differences in sensitivity between sexes and species, and slope of the dose response curve.